


one normal beat at a time

by allsovacant



Series: something to cry on [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Impromptu ficlet inspired by thisjohnlockpostMy deepest gratitude toelldotseefor the reblog, that it came to my attention.—Unbeta'ed for the love of mistakes—





	one normal beat at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elldotsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/gifts).



Sherlock stood by the table basking in the yellow light from the window. With a lot of thoughts swirling inside his head there was a constant one that never organized itself. One that occupies every corner of his mind from the moment the door of the lab of St. Barts' opened until the lowering of the mahogany coloured casket into the ground.

His gaze drops to the worn out armchair just across him. And in that moment, a familiar silhouette of a man with a blonde hair streaked with ashen gray, and casually reading a newspaper was now sitting on the armchair. That deeper shade of blue orbs focused on something of an interest. 

_John..._

Sherlock closes his eyes letting himself be pulled into his Mind Palace. To the memories of that perfect smile from a companion. That warm breath ghosting on his lips from a partner and those feverish touch from a lover. And how Sherlock missed them. How Sherlock misses everything about John. It was like missing the warmth of the sun on his face. It was like missing the way a normal heart beats. And his heartbeat was never _normal_ ever since that day. _September 19, 2017_

_I wish you were still here..._

Sherlock opens his eyes slowly and catches his breath—as if the silhouette listens, it catches Sherlock's gaze and smiles. And just like that he feels it—that normal heart beat he was familiar with. That pounding inside his chest. So alive, just like it always did all those years ago. Always the same, always there, because John was always there. John remains. 

The yellow light from the window reaches the worn out armchair as the silhouette smiles at him for the last time and vanishes.

Sherlock places a hand slowly above his heart and marvels at the sound of his heartbeat, one _normal_ beat at a time. 

And he _smiles._


End file.
